


Eziologia di un'ombra

by darkrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre Harry ricorda Sirius con la voce spezzata e gli occhi verdi che ancora si riempiono di pianto al pensiero del padrino, Hermione pensa a tutto quello che Ron le dà e che Sirius non le ha mai dato.<br/>[...]<br/>E poi ci sono due o tre cose che non sa dove inserire.<br/>Ron non le ha mai fatto mancare il fiato.<br/>(Sirius/Hermione - established Ron/Hermione - studio del personaggio di Hermione, prevalentemente)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eziologia di un'ombra

  
   
La copertina del libro è ingiallita e consunta ed Hermione potrebbe scommettere cinquanta galeoni, che si staccherà e le resterà in mano prima di sera e le e pagine, oh, le pagine sono rovinate e stropicciate e su alcune deve essere caduta dell’acqua, perché si sono gonfiate e imbarcate come il suo vecchio paio di ballerine grigie.  
Hermione arriccia il naso: lei non tratterebbe mai un libro così, mai, neanche uno con una trama insulsa come quello. Le dispiace davvero  vedere quel volume così maltrattato e gettato sul banchetto di libri usati, in mezzo a tomi molto più in forma e (Hermione potrebbe metterci una mano sul fuoco) molto più interessanti, ma non ha intenzione di comprarlo, non avrebbe alcun senso, davvero.  
Se lo ripete anche mentre, camminando verso casa, sente il peso estraneo del libro nella borsa urtarle contro il fianco, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi passi: _è un libro che non leggerà mai, non potrebbe, le cadrebbe a pezzi tra le dita e poi davvero la trama è terrificante e-_  
Hermione ha quindici anni e un debole per le cause perse.  
   
   
Hermione ha trentasei anni quando si ritrova il libro davanti al naso. Miracolosamente, è sopravvissuto per tutti quegli anni e tutti i traslochi e gli stravolgimenti che ha subito la sua vita.  
Il vecchio volume si trova nella libreria del salotto, in mezzo a mille altri libri che ha letto ed è coperto da un sottile strato di polvere.  
Anche da quando ha smesso di salvare la annualmente a Harry e Ron, Hermione non ha mai avuto tanto tempo libero: ci sono stati il lavoro, Ron, Hugo, Rose; c’è stato un paese da ricostruire, c’è stato Harry da proteggere da sé stesso quando i ricordi diventavano troppo forti. C’è stata tutta una vita da rincorrere, ma ora c’è silenzio tutto intorno a lei e quel libro sullo scaffale ed Hermione non gli ha mai dato molto credito, ma nella sua vita si è trovata costretta a rivalutare cose e persone su cui, inizialmente, non avrebbe scommesso neanche un galeone – ironia della sorte, due di queste persone sono suo marito e il suo migliore amico – e poi c’è quel silenzio.  
Rose è partita solo da una settimana ed Hermione si è ritrovata a sentirne la mancanza come una di quelle donne insulse che vivono attaccate alle gonnelle dei figli. Certo, c’è sempre Hugo, ma non ci sono più le risate e le urla dei suoi figli che si rincorrono per le scale ed è strano, è come ritrovarsi di nuovo sola alle porte di un mondo sconosciuto.  
Il libro sembra ammiccarle ed Hermione sbuffa e lo prende in mano. Dopo aver resistito per vent’anni, non le si sfalderà tra le dita proprio ora, no?  
   
   
Hermione ricorda con precisione il giorno in cui ha comprato quel libro, ricorda il calore del raro sole estivo, sulla sua pelle, ricorda la leggerezza con cui si muoveva per le strade della _sua_ città, ricorda com’era vivere prima di Grimauld Place numero 12, ricorda tutti i silenzi pieni di parole di cui non conosceva il significato.  
  

 

  
_(de-)_  
 

  
   
Hermione ha undici anni e il vizio di creare liste su qualsiasi cosa e di catalogare tutto. Hermione ha undici anni, è stata catapultata in un mondo che non riesce a sentire suo fino in fondo _e_ ha il vizio di catalogare tutto in liste stringenti.  
Le liste le scrive solo nella sua testa – ché chissà cosa penserebbero i suoi compagni se la trovassero a scrivere: _alohomora_ tra gli incantesimi utili nelle situazioni di emergenza e _leviosa_ in quella degli incantesimi utili soprattutto ai tetraplegici – e poi le mette in cassetti (divisi per argomento), chiusi in armadi (disposti in ordine alfabetico) in quella stanza fertile che è la sua mente.  
  

 

_(si-)_

 

  
Hermione ha ventun’anni, ha appena traslocato e negli scatoloni trova pacchi di vecchie foto e compiti di Hogwarts e nessuna lista, nessun catalogo degli incantesimi più ostici o dei luoghi più interessanti o delle volte che ha rischiato la morte (o peggio, l’espulsione!) per colpa di Harry e Ron.  
(Nessuna lista di tutti i momenti che _non_ sono mai esistiti.)  
  

 

_(de-)_  
   

   
Hermione ha diciannove anni, Sirius è morto da quattro anni e, durante la commemorazione funebre, Ron le stringe la mano così forte da farle male e Hermione pensa: _Lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto._  
Mentre Harry ricorda Sirius con la voce spezzata e gli occhi verdi che ancora si riempiono di pianto al pensiero del padrino, Hermione pensa a tutto quello che Ron le dà e che Sirius non le ha mai dato.  
   
Ricorda il modo in cui Sirius la lodava, ricorda come la sua lingua accarezzasse le parole, quando le diceva che era la strega migliore della sua età, ricorda come gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevassero in un mezzo sorriso, poi. Ricorda la luce che aveva negli occhi, in certe sere e come le facesse drizzare i capelli sulla nuca e ricorda come si fosse promessa di morire (o peggio, venir espulsa!), piuttosto che ammetterlo.  
Ricorda come, mentre l’estate si consumava fuori dalla porta di Grimauld Place numero 12, Sirius avesse progressivamente smesso di toccarla, con una precisione tale da non poter non essere premeditata (c’erano sempre pochi millimetri, lo spazio di un fiato, a separare la loro pelle ed Hermione si era chiesta innumerevoli volte cosa sarebbe accaduto se lei avesse allungato la mano, teso le dita verso di lui).  
   
E poi ci sono due o tre cose che non sa dove inserire.  
Ron non le ha mai fatto mancare il fiato: non ha mai sentito l’aria lasciarle i polmoni tutti insieme e lasciarla boccheggiare alla ricerca di _qualcosa_ che non conosceva, che non capiva (e forse era la nuca di Sirius, il modo in cui i capelli gli sfioravano l’attaccatura del collo; il modo in cui si piegava per parlare con Harry, il modo in cui si portava il bicchiere alle labbra). Ron le stringe le mani con troppa forza, la fa ridere e a volte la guarda come se volesse incenerirla sul posto e altre come se volesse stringerla e non lasciarla più andar via (e Sirius ha smesso di toccarla da tanto di quel tempo) ed Hermione ha diciannove anni, ha vinto una guerra ed è alla commemorazione funebre di Sirius Black e pensa che forse va bene così.  
 

_(ri-)_

  
   
Hermione ha quindici anni e non sa cosa sia il desiderio. Ne ha letto, ovviamente: ha trovato dei vecchi libri in _quello_ scaffale in alto nella libreria dei suoi genitori che parlavano solo di carne e calore e corpi (li ha letti nel segreto della sua stanza – e nessuno dovrà mai saperlo, pensa, nessuno lo saprà mai, perché la vergogna sarebbe troppo – ed è una di quelle cose che riempie la sua lista di cose che non si dovrebbero fare _)_ , ma non ha la minima idea di come sia fatto, di che sapore abbia. Le è parso di poterlo capire, una sera, a Grimauld Place numero 12, ma è stato tutto così rapido che non è riuscita a coglierlo (per giorni le è rimasto _qualcosa_ – una scoperta? – a pungerle sulla punta della lingua).  
   
Lei e Sirius sono soli ( _soli!_ grida una qualche parte della sua mente e lei non capisce se sia un grido di giubilo o di allarme) sulle scale e lui alza lo sguardo e la osserva in _quel_ modo che si concede solo quando non c’è nessun altro a guardarli e ha quella luce negli occhi che le fa venire la pelle d’oca e non sa perché. Hermione vorrebbe scappare e vorrebbe toccarlo, sfiorargli le labbra, le rughe, la nuca e poi vorrebbe sentirlo. Lo vuole tanto da farle mancare il fiato ed esala un singulto strozzato.  
Lo sguardo di Sirius si addolcisce, improvvisamente, e le sorride come se sapesse ( _che cosa? Che cosa?_ Hermione vorrebbe urlare e costringerlo a spiegarle cos’è quel nodo che sente alla gola, quel bisogno bruciante di abbracciarlo, senza respirare, perché anche solo quella leggera dilatazione della gabbia toracica lo porterebbe troppo lontano da lei e lei lo vuole vicino, così vicino da potercisi perdere dentro). Hermione non dice niente e Sirius le passa accanto, sollevando la mano come per accarezzarle i capelli (Hermione trattiene il fiato senza accorgersene), ma si ferma prima di sfiorarla e quei pochi millimetri che li separano sembrano infiniti e le bruciano la pelle.  
Sirius corruga la fronte e apre la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi scuote la testa e se ne va com’è arrivato.  
Hermione rimane ferma, cercando di ricordarsi perché fosse uscita dalla sua stanza ( _riprenditi,_ si ringhia, _non è successo niente_ ).  
  

 

_(-o)_

 

  
Quando Ron, le sfiora il seno con mani impacciate per la prima volta, Hermione improvvisamente capisce cosa fosse quel _bisogno_ che sentiva: lo ritrova di nuovo lì a bruciarle nella pancia e le viene da ridere perché _come aveva potuto non capirlo?_ e arrossisce furiosamente.  
Ron si solleva sugli avambracci per guardarla, interdetto, e lei scuote il capo e gli sorride rassicurante.  
   
(Una parte di lei _non_ pensa a come sarebbe stato essere toccata da Sirius, a come sarebbero state le sue mani, sulla sua pelle; non si chiede se l’avrebbero bruciata, se avrebbero lasciato tracce indelebili sulla sua carne nivea e troppo giovane per un amore – _oh_ , _amore_ , e _oh_ , Ron la sfiora _lì_ e- del genere.)  
   
 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Penso di aver iniziato tipo TRE versioni diverse di questa storia, prima di riuscire a finirla. Alla fine è venuta totalmente diversa da quella che doveva essere, but still, va bene così.  
> \- No beta perché sono povera, quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi errore.  
> \- Il titolo c’azzecca come i cavoli a merenda, ma era quello della prima versione ed è rimasto perché mi ci sono affezionata ~~(e perché ho problemi con i titoli, ma questa è un’altra storia).~~  
>  \- So che la E’ maiuscola non si scrive con l’apostrofo, ma con l’accento, ma NON SO COME SI FA SU WINDOWS E NON C’HO SBATTA DI IMPARARLO E QUINDI ADDIO.  
> \- Un giorno supererò i miei problemi con il presente, le parentesi, le storie frammentate e in cui non accade nulla e l’age gap ~~MA NON E’ QUESTO IL GIORNO.~~ Fino ad allora, ad maiora.


End file.
